I Want Crazy
by Magishy333
Summary: Song fiction chubby! Reader x America, Reader is crazy and blah blah HUMAN AU Homecoming dance stuff enjoy review do something... T for France being a twat i know it sucks live with it


**Magi: Okay first thing I do today: wake up ON MY ARM, and it hurts now thank you so much! and then I screw around for a while on google looking up fanfictions, and I finally settle on Hetalia x chubby reader stories. In all my life, I have never ever heard such utter shit said to a person, and yeah I have read plenty of things like it and so I will make a real story, because at my school, the "mean girls" are only mean to each other and 'nice' to the others and since I have less friends than most people, I am left alone most of the time-**

**Alfred: fuck Magi, stop rambling and get on with it! **

**England: yeah get on with it!**

**Magi: heh heh Monty Python... also slowly but surely, I will migrate some of my stories to my new deviant art account, I will still post them there, but I will be using it as well. me evil same username **

**in this story Matt isn't related to America in any way**

**Listen to 'I want Crazy' while reading this at some point, because I did :P how the crap do you spell firmilure?!**

* * *

I walked up the stairs almost dying because of the sudden burst of heat. My school has no air conditioning. It isn't that bad. I smiled and ran down the hall to my locker. Receiving attention from every one, but I didn't care, I loved the attention! I said 'hi' to my (blurry) friends; Kiku, Elizabeta, her boyfriend Roderick, and Matthew, I love them as they are my family. This is how I am. I am crazy, and I love it. I turned to my locker and stumbled onto the ground. I got back up smiling and laughing like I was on crack.

"(Name)!" A all too recognizable flamboyant voice called to me. I tensed up and showed him my best Excalibur face and tried to open my locker door as fast as I could to get my (homeroom) books out, but not fast enough apparently, because as soon as I opened it he slammed it shut.

"Man! I just got that opened you idiot!" I tried to stay serious, but still let a giggle loose on accident.

"Ah, sorry about that fille..." sorry my aunt Gladys. "But I was hoping to talk to you."

"Francis, if it's about homecoming, I-"

"-would love to go with you Francis" he finished for me.

"No... that's not-"

"Will pick you up at (I have no idea when dances start) some time." he said and walked away.

"NO! GET BACK HERE YOU FRENCH DUDE!" I opened my locker quickly and got my books out and ran after him in an almost Road Runner fashion. I even stuck my tongue out for effect. For a chubby girl, I sure ran a whole hell of a lot.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~" a laugh echoed throughout the hallway along with a maniacal and somewhat diabolical laugh of mine rang out through the hall, until I cornered him into the boy's bathroom.

"Ha! You cant come in here (Name)!" he said sounding a little nervous.

"Try me" I said and I followed him in.

"Wait!" he begged before I could beat his nuts to dust.

"What?!"

"Why wont you come with me to homecoming?!"

"Because I don't want to for one thing, and secondly, I am... already going with someone." he must've thought I was lying because in about a split second, his face contorted into a smirk.

"Why would anyone want to go with you, (Name)? You are fat, and ugly." He offended me.

"If that's what you really think, then why did you ask me?!" I screamed at him.

"I was betted to by Gilbert and Antonio to ask the Ugliest girl in school and stand 'er up" He said easily. I widened my eyes and then they dimmed. That was incredibly evil. Now I must do something about this, so some other girl wont go through this.

"Well if you put it that way..." I jumped on top of him and pulled out some scissors from crazy knows where.

"Don't you dare-" 'snip' "NOOOOOOOO!" echoed throughout the school and I just smiled.

"Why did you do that to yourself?! It is a fashion crime!" he screamed and fainted into a puddle on the floor. Gross.

I got up and looked in the mirror and I actually looked pretty good in my opinion. I chopped off my braids and looked cute. I turned back to Francis.

"See you in class jerk."

_LE TIMESKIP TO DANCE_

I put steaks in my hair. They were (color) to go with my (color) dress. It was for lack of a better word; so girly, I almost wanted to vomit on it, but just enough so I could stand in it. I almost got to wear my sneakers but my ma/dad stopped me and gave me sandals. Currently I stood outside in the cold October air outside the Gym.

"Ha! Look at 'er! She is standing 'ere all alone! Ugly tramp!" I almost wanted to cry at this point, but I spent far too long with Elizabeta to ruin my make up. I wasn't going to cry at the ugly tramp part, it was the all alone part. He wasn't here yet and it made me feel so small.

"Are you talking about her?" a voice from the dark shouted out to Francis and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Yeah! Vhat do you care?!" Gilbert asked adjusting his tuxedo.

"Because-" he came into the light and I nearly broke my face from the smile I wore.

"She isn't an ugly tramp. And she isn't alone!"

"Alfred!" I yelled and jumped him.

"(Name)! I missed you so much!" he said supporting my weight. He was a football player, he could handle it.

"Not as much as I missed you!" I said kissing him. (like a boss) XD

"Come on dude, lets go dance." He said and we left the BTT alone.

"Gosh I have missed you crazy girl."

Sometime during the dance we started just dancing awesomely for no reason when a particular song came on:

I'm booking myself a one way flight  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
I'm telling myself I'm going to be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time

Our first date girl the seasons changed  
Got washed away in the summer rain  
Can't undo a fall like this  
Cause love don't know what distance is

Yeah I know it's crazy

But I don't want good  
And I don't want good enough  
I want can't sleep can't breath without your love  
Front porch and one more kiss  
It Doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if your all I think about  
I've searched the world and I know now  
It ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind

Yeah I don't want easy  
I want crazy  
Are you with me baby  
Lets be crazy

Yeah

I wanna be scared don't wanna know why  
I wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kind of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does

I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catching up calls and a date sometimes  
A love that revels and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be  
I know what crazy  
Yeah

But I don't want good  
And I don't want good enough  
I want can't sleep can't breath without your love  
Front porch and one more kiss  
Doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if your all I think about  
I've searched the world and I know now  
It ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind

Yeah I don't want easy  
I want crazy  
Are you with me baby  
Lets be crazy

But I don't want good  
And I don't want good enough  
I want can't sleep can't breath without your love  
Front porch and one more kiss  
Doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if your all I think about  
I've searched the world and I know now  
It ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind

Yeah I don't want easy  
I want crazy  
Yeah look at us baby  
Tonight the midnight rules are breaking

There's no such thing as wild enough  
Maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love  
Lets be crazy

Who cares if we're crazy

We gotta be crazy  
I know that we're crazy  
So lets be crazy

Yeah

By the end, I didn't win homecoming, but I did win something; Alfred said he was moving here for the rest of school. I loved it.

* * *

**Magi: think the ending works out also; see it wasn't depressing**

**I don't own Hunter Hayes, the song, or Hetalia but if I did, it would be longer episodes, I would voice a character, I would be Japanese and a I would be a millionaire for my Million dollar idea, oh and there would be shippings out the ass. **

**Oh And I don't own you...**

**ALSO! IT WASNT THAT CRAZY BUT FEEL FREE TO FAVORITE ANYWAY**

**Also; I have to go watch STAR TREK SO Kirk out!**


End file.
